johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
DPS4GG: Enemies
There are a huge force of enemies you will face in the game, some are possessed humans while others are pure demonic enemies. Possessed Scientist One of the first enemies you will face in the game. These are litteraly pushovers, vulnerable to even the Pistol. In fact, just one swipe from the weapon butt stock can set these things up for a glory kill. They can only attack you at close range. Imp The enemy that will provide you with a bit of a better challenge. This enemy is small and fast, it can also throw fireballs at you, it can even chrge them up to do something like a Hadouken from Street Fighter. They can also cling onto walls, pillars and even the cieling to attack you as well. They don't take a lot of heat from your weapons, a close range shotgun blast will do them in. Possessed Soldier These are once elite soldiers of the UAC. They have arm mounted Plasma Guns which they can shoot either rapidly, or chrge them up for a bigger, more powerful blast. They also move quickly, though not as fast as the Imp. Like the Imp, you can easily kill them with the shotgun. Possessed Engineer These things are attached to explosives which can do some damage to you if they get close. But you can use the explosives on this thing against your enemies by either performing a glory kill or using the shotgun. The Assault Ruifle is also good to use against these things. Possessed Security These will be the more difficult of the small sized enemies you will face. It uses an energy based shield which can protect it from any attack from the front. This is where you either have to maneuver and attack it from behind, or use a weapon that can penitrate it's shield, like the Gauss Cannon. It uses a plasma weapon which is devestating at close range. Heck Knight One of the larger enemies. The Heck Knight can jump quite far and is devestating in close quarters, it can pound the ground and has a powerful swipe. You can either use the Rocket Launcher or the Super Shotgun. Heck Razor The latest in the demonic enemies. It has some kind of laser weapon for a right forearm which allows it to excell at long range. But it has a hard time fghting in close quarters, the Shotgun will work on them. Summoner These can be a big force to deal with. It is both powerful and fast. It can send crescent shaped projectiles at you and it can even send more enemies after you. It can also teleport around the area, making it a very difficult target to hit. Use a high powered weapon (like the Gauss Cannon) to kill it quickly. Revenant These are a bit more tougher enemy. Eventhough it may not have much........meat on it, but it can take a bit of heat thanks to it's armored jetpack it wears, it can use this jetpack to fly in the air and use it's shoulder-mounted mini rocket launchers. The Super Shotgun is the way to go as it can better hit it than the rocket launcher. Mancubus These things are huge and powerful, despite their slow movement. It has a fire weapon on both of it's arms which can either shoot fireballs at a distance, use as a flamethorwer up close, or cause a fire tornado right next to him. The Rocket launcher or the Gauss Cannon is the Ideal weapon to use against this thing. Cacodemon These enemies float in the air and can travel quite fast, they can either spit electrical balls from their enormous mouth or bite you if up close. Use a high powered weapon like the Rocket Launcher or the Gauss Cannon to eliminate it quickly. Lost Soul This enemy doesn't take much to be destroyed. But once this enemy sees you it'll quickly fly into you like a missile, doing a lot of damage. You can use either the Assault Rifle or the Chaingun to kill them before they see you. Baron of Heck A definite force to be wreckoned with. It is larger and more dangerous than the Heck Knight. Like the Heck Knight, it can pound the ground and swipe at you up close, but it can also use green fireballs from a distance. Use either the Rocket Launcher or the Gauss Cannon to defeat it quickly. Pinky The more famous Doom enemy. Only this time, it is covered in some kind of hard skin which can protect it from any shot coming from the front of the enemy. It also charges at you, causing a huge amount of damage. But it's attack is also it's weakness, once it starts charing at you get out of the way, and if it hits a wall or another object, it'll be stunned and you can attck it from behind. Use the Super Shotgun once you have a clear shot of it's rear. Cyber-Mancubus More powerful ad better armored than it's original counterpart. it can shoot green fireballs which do more damage or it can shoot acid balls which leave a acidic puddle behind. Either the Rocket Launcher or the Gauss Cannon. Specture These are the Pinkies. But they are harder to see as they are nearly invisible, they have the same plan of attack which is to charge at you. Fortunately, they are vulnerable from frontal attacks. Cyberdemon The first boss character you will face. This thing not only has a Rocket Launcher but also has a rock-blade which he can send out energy waves at you a la The Legend of Zelda. He can also send mini rockets and have them rain down at you. try to wear it down with the Rocket Launcher and then use the Gauss Cannon. Phaze 2 of the boss battle will have it cause stalagmites come up from the ground, reducing your area to move around and avoid it's projectiles. Heck Guard These may be controlled by small creatures, but they are definitely a difficult boss. It uses a club to attack you up close, but it also can shoot 3 big energy balls at you as well as having fire based attacks as well. Use the Super Shotgun and watch it's movements, and shoot it during or after it attacks, because it uses a force field to protect it from your weapons. Phaze 2 will have you up against 2 more, each with different attacks. Spider Mastermind The final boss (when Olivia is fully possessed by the powers of Heck). It uses a wide variety of attacks ranging from lasers, plasma shots and even electrifiying the ground. It'll be a long battle as it can take a lot of heat from even your most powerful weapons.